the dream that Joey Wheeler had
by rustyspoons
Summary: no longer short. but still random!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: i own nothing mentioned in this story. End of story.

It'll be up there soon!

THE DREAM THAT JOEY HAD

About 10.54pm.

Joey is fast asleep on his bed.

A dream is forming in his head.

A dream of love a dream of hate,

A dream that involves baking a cake.

Eating ice-cream with his friends.

Driving along in a Mercedes Benz.

Doing everything he wants to do.

Which is of course eating food.

THE POEM WITH THE ENDING THAT DOESN'T RHYME. WRITTEN BY ME.

Joey was dreaming that he was at McDonalds eating a double whopper cheese burger. This, as we all know in the real world, is virtually impossible. For those who are like, what the..? Let me explain. A whopper is from hungry jacks.

So anyway he is eating when along comes Mai and starts eating with him.

Then comes Tristan eating a Subway sandwich.

Joey wants a subway sandwich.

Joey got a subway sandwich.

Then comes Yugi, Yami-Yugi, Bakura, Yami-Bakura, Malik, Yami-Malik, Ishizu, Serenity, Duke, Mokuba and Seto.

They are all eating.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1!

What will happen in the next chapter?

Will they still be eating?

Or won't they?

RANDOM MUSIC STARTS PLAYING

A/N: you know the drill, R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP OF THE DREAM SO FAR!

Joey was eating.

Mai was eating.

Tristan was eating.

Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Duke and Ishizu are all eating.

When suddenly, Bakura stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Ishizu stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Malik stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Yami stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Marik stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Ryou stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Kaiba stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Yugi stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Mokuba stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Tristan stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Then Mai stops.

But the rest keep on eating.

Hang on.

Joey realises that he's the only one eating.

Joey keeps on eating.

Then suddenly Bakura stands up.

And Joey realises that he is no longer eating a subway sandwich!

HE IS EATING……

…

….

…..

….

…

A CHOCOLATE SUNDAE!

Joey keeps on eating.

They are all looking at him.

Joey keeps on eating.


	3. Chapter 3

The people are all staring at him.

No. they are staring past him.

Joey turned around.

Oh.

Bummer.

Standing there was Bakura.

Hang on.

Joey turned back to the table.

No Bakura.

He turned around again.

Bakura seemed closer.

He had an evil glint in his eye.

Joey shrugged and turned back to the table.

He continued eating.

Suddenly Tristan pointed.

Behind Joey.

Joey turned around.

Bakura was closer.

And…

No.

Please no.

OH MY GOD NO!

HE WAS HOLDING A PIECE OF CELERY!

The end of chapter 3.

What will happen next?

What will Bakura do with the piece of celery?

I have no idea!

So R/R or you will never know the end of Joey's dream….


	4. oh dear! what will our hero do?

A/N: this was supposed to be a one chapter thing, but I suppose that you all want to hear the end? WELL HA! I MIGHT JUST STOP WRITING! But hey! I'm not like that! (or am i?) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

RECAP! Drem: Joey is (or was) eating with his friends! THEN BLOODY BAKURA HAD TO RUIN IT BY BRINGING SOME CELERY!

What will our hero do?

And this is what our hero did.

He turned back to the table and continued eating.

Suddenly Bakura was standing next to him, but not only that, he was also beside him!

HOLDING THE PIECE OF CELERY WHICH JUST MULTIPLIED INTO 10 PIECES OF CELERY!

"NO! Evil creatures those things are!" marik started to cry. "I shall send those evil things to the shadow realm!" and so out he whipped his mellenium rod and "SHADOW CREATURES BE GONE!"

And so they were.

And then Tristan started eating.

And then Yugi started eating.

And then Yami started eating.

And then Ryou started eating.

And then Malik started eating.

And then Marik started eating.

And then Ishizu started eating.

And then Serenity started eating.

And then Duke started eating.

And then Mokuba started eating.

And then Seto started eating.

And poor Bakura was standing there staring at empty space. (where the celery was.)

He sighed.

Sat down.

And then Bakura started eating.

Suddenly serenity said: "topaet elttil a m'i."

And that's when joeys troubles really began.

275245727527272758765876519856187519918457947529417549154917453924519429

A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHA! R/R! and any-one who says what serenity said gets mentioned. What I meant was what she said backwards you say forwards or, whatever. Any-one who understands.


	5. Chapter 5

Well done to DRAGONS SHADOW who was the first to answer my question thingy mi bob. WELL DONE! starts screaming running around the room

Yes serenity is a little teapot (you didn't really believe that she is innocent did you?). This will change the dream, so be ready people… this is the big one!

Disclaimer: thy own nada! ZIP! NOTHING! So there. you can't do anything to me!

083946501365031375601786501297856023789650256309286590826589325689650938

Joey stared at her.

Then continued eating!

Ishizu however screamed,

And then she fainted.

Then Marik hit himself on the fore head.

And Malik went and helped her.

A thought suddenly occurred to Joey.

Things weren't going as planned.

This wasn't a dream that he could control.

When suddenly a bowl of spaghetti bolognaises appeared in front of him.

Yep. He decided. This was definitely a dream.

Except it was missing some-one.

Eh. What can ya do?

And he continued eating.

"Wow what a boring dream." Yami said.

Joey frowned. Hang on; this was Joey's dream, not Yami's!

"Hey this is my dream! You aint supposed to say it's boring! This is what I live for!" said Kaiba.

"Huh?" said Ryou. "What are you guys on about? This is MY dream!"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"Mine!"

"I swear on Ra that this is mine!"

"I think I know." Ishizu Said.

"Huh?" every-one swung around and looked at her.

"There is one missing is there not? And didn't serenity just claim to be a topeat?"

"Yeah but what's a topeat?" asked Duke.

"I do not know."

"Um, who's missing?" asked Yugi.

"Good question."

"Yeah who IS missing?"

"We're all here."

"Hang on. I know whose missing." Kaiba Said.

"Who?" asked every-one?

"Casey Chambers!" said Kaiba.

"Oh Yeah! Of course!"

But serenity all that while had kept quiet. For she knew very well who wasn't there…

4876502856908243569856138956356185619-335469185698-13569-813561985619856

To be continued.

Ha! Serenity is evil! And so is the person who is missing. Did you know I didn't even realise they were missing until I re-read the story. Oh well. It's a good plot twist. From random stupid and crazy into obvious mysteries.

R/R and even if no-one does I will continue to write! But hey, it would be nice to get feedback! (Hint, hint)

Sorry if this is really upper class spelling here, the good old auto correct is telling me stuff like: instead of: meteors the entire night. Try: we decided to watch meteors through the entire night!

(I WROTE NOTHING ABOUT METEORS!)

And you know what? When I wrote that it said none of it was wrong!

GAH!


	6. Chapter 6

ODION DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS DREAM!

And neither does Rebecca. (actually come to think of it she can join the teapots. Her and that evil teddy of hers! DOMN YOU YUGI! YOU SOFT HEARTED PERSON YOU!) throws an encyclopaedia at him I am making a pin cushion that looks like a teapot AND I AM GONNA USE IT AS A VOODOO THINGO!

Sorry, I only got 3 hours of sleep last night. HA! THESE COOL LITTLE ACCENTS ON TOP OF WORDS! LOOK! Ééáée

375021517520792158723518072558742578231458074231587423158742358731234

Téa was sitting in the control room of the virtual reality dream world. Standing (or sitting) next to her was the teapot king. His name was Spout.

"ah, unfortunately that Ishizu knows more zan we wish her to know" said spout.

"yes but that can easily be fixed." Téa said with ease.

"REMODIFY THERE MINDS!" Téa shouted.

243724756103560375107235238562356237560375673527527521751035230000000

Ishizu looked up in alarm. She had heard something.

She then looked around at the people around her.

Who the hell are these people? She thought.

"um Ishizu, are you all right?" one of them asked.

OOHH! LOOK AT HIS HAIR!

She poked it.

"um, Ishizu?" he asked again.

Who the hell is Ishizu?

She poked his hair again.

And then she saw a miniature colourful haired person.

She poked his hair too.

"YAY! FUN!" she said happily poking both heads at once.

"dooodooodooodooodoooo!" she was singing as she was poking there hair.

"well I think it's safe to say that Ishizu has officially lost it" said one of the people with long black hair.

Ishizu was having difficulty in telling whether it was a male or female.

"I shall call you SHEMAN!" said Ishizu to the little sheman.

"don't look at me Malik! It's your sister!" said one of them with evil wild hair and a tan. Talking to another look alike. Except his hair wasn't as wacko.

"I am feeling faint" she said.

And she fainted.

23487374t651785071584705476459986290186518650189560129856980569068

Joey was staring at Ishizu.

He decided that she was nuts.

mmmmm…. Peanuts…..

he took a bite of his spaghetti bolognaise. (YAY! I SPELT IT RIGHT!)

and realised that it tasted like cardboard!

Yes, he knew what cardboard tastes like.

From experience.

That was the day that he actually learnt something at school.

And he learnt that not everything was edible.

BACK TO THE STORY!

He was eating peanuts.

243978346531486521095861309586989565657957235742357842357842358757

A/N: the end of another brilliant chapter. Now I'm going back to my hole!

R/R people! R/R.


	7. Chapter 7

(puts on a really weird mix of german english irish and transylvanian accent) vell it is nice to noooo zat peeeple 'ave vinnallly cooom to realise zat teapots are indeed Evil. And zo is serenity.

Vell, anyvay:

Er, yes zorry about ze Malik eating a zubway zandwich it vas a vegetarian vone.

86-1583612386-1298609834507534834580723450287358723038725870235781243

Joey was choking.

He was eating the peanuts when mokuba's hair got in the way.

Poor young Sheman forgot the rule about keeping anything of value away from Joey while he was eating.

The only way to save poor mokuba's hair was to cut it off.

So now we have a guyher. Yes he know looks more like a guy than a girl but he still has a sprinkle of femineity.

And poor Joey was still choking.

0876515675858074235807423587423587423587423587423758423587234587

the teapot king had something in stall for that so called millionaire Kaiba.

Yes the teapot king did indeed.

Yes. He did.

The teapot king scratched his head.

An incredibly evil plan will come to mind soon enough.

"AHA!" cried the teapot "I shall, SEND HIM AN INVITATION TO THE TEAPOTS CONVENTION!"

"um, sire, he is currently in a virtual dream I do not think that he will be out in time" said his first assistant.

"damn nation!" cried the teapot king.

And he went back into his brooding silence in which I don't think he will ever come out of.

"I GOT IT"

843568250956487356743858457455745457842357823558752358723587523587

back in dream world:

boom.

The ground trembled.

Joey saw (over the chunk of hair in his mouth) a giant foot.

"**toppyoushimonai" **he said through the stuff in his mouth.

Though it sounded more like: TOPPPRYYYYSSSHHHHNAI!

(it means crazy)

and he continued to digest the hair.

Yes. The teapot had sent the foot to squash Kaiba.

It was nearing them. They all started to run.

"Joey MOVE!" cried Yami as the foot was nearing him.

345872482458258245827472457245724574257427524724574576257272742572457

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh the suspense! faints

Sorry, I'm not on a high as much anymore.

Because I can't do bloody French and I have a French project.

Yes. I shall add French teachers to the list of evilness.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMERS: I am honoured if you think I own anything. I do not however own anything. Not even my sanity. The penguins stole that a long time ago.

They were running.

When Kaiba, (who the foot was actually chasing) said:

"this is a dream right?"

"yes." Replied Yami. (all still running… )

"and in dreams what you think comes true right?" Kaiba asked again.

"yeah…" said Yami.

"I GOT IT!" cried Joey and he stopped running.

"huh…?" asked Mokuba.

"Joey RUN!" cried Yugi.

But he didn't run.

And something spectacular happened.

A giant female shoe appeared.

And for the shoes it was love at first sight!

(random sims music starts playing)

and the skipped off into the distance.

"not what I had in mind, but it worked." Said Kaiba. Then he added: "mutt."

"I AM NOT A MUTT Kaiba!" cried Joey.

"oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"and what sort of Japanese person has blonde hair?" Kaiba asked snidely.

"um…… mixed breed?" replied Joey in a question sort of way. (confused? So am i.)

"therefore…" said Kaiba allowing Joey time to work it out.

"THEREFORE I AM A MUTT!" cried Joey triumphantly.

T.T (that was every-one else except hang on…)

"ISHIZU!" cried Malik jumping up.

Yes indeed he had left his crazy sister behind.

Every-one ran back to the table.

And there was Ishizu….

Poor poor Ishizu….

Malik started to cry.

Yes.

Ishizu was…

TEAPOT-IFIED!

SHE HAD BEEN TURNED INTO A TEAPOT!

And the penguins had stolen her insanity.

(there were penguins running around in circles gobbling, you know what turkeys do)

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" cried Marik

"I know! M-my poor s-sister!" cried Malik.

"not your sister! The penguins!" said Marik.

And every-one was sitting on the floor comforting those poor penguins who had stolen ishizu's insanity.

Malik muttered something under his breath.

"what did you call me Malik?" asked Marik.

"nothing." Said Malik.

"you did say something!" Marik replied.

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did!"

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did! I mean look! Just there! he pointed above maliks head it says 'I muttered under my breath!'"

"well I didn't SAY it then did I? I MUTTERED it."

Marik blinked stupidly.

"Whatever."

The teapot moved.

Only no-one was paying attention to it because, they were playing with the insane penguins.

**75423574357423r435874235874235784375842358734573827452874523874523874**

A/N: yay! Insane penguins! Okay so I have a pic of the king of teapots. He is actually one of the teapots that mum bought me. Its glass and has blue dots with red dots in the blue dots on it but only on the main part, not the handle or the spout…. Yes it is evil. AND MY GOD I LOST MY SPOON TODAY!

I is actually thinking that the teapot king stole it.

Or Tristan. (bro)

Infact Tristan can be the royal vizier of the teapot king.

AAHHHH! NO EVILNESS INSIDE MY HOUSE!


	9. THE END TO THIS TALE! or dream

Okay dad just made me laugh. He told me to plan out my stories and he gave an example, in dot point form. (when he said oogi I'm sure he meant Yugi.)

oogi falls off cliff.

oogi gets eaten by whale.

Whale spits out oogi coz it tastes bad

Lightning sword hits whale

Oogi is happy.

So, any-one else confused?

STORY TIME KIDDIES!

**723578142358714257824518724482417284871218241872487125148748721555555**

the teapot moved again.

It was cold.

It was lonely.

It was jealous.

So what's the one way to get attention in this world?

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT!" cried the teapot.

It resulted in every-one looking around shocked.

Then Bakura spotted the teapot and said: "well done. I'm a Yami"

And they continued playing with the penguins.

Okay then.

Plan b.

The teapot stood up on little legs.

And sprung.

It flew through the air and collided with…

Well not exactly what it was aiming for…

It collided with one of the penguins.

"OH MY RA! YOU PENGUIN KILLER YOU!" exclaimed Yugi getting to his feet.

And suddenly…

POOF!

The penguins vanished.

"oh great now we have to find something else interesting to do!" said Yami crossly.

"I know what I'm gonna do!" said Joey.

And he started eating.

**314958643586945714257142574211921294194272957124957142572145742195714**

"you mean to tell me that I can no longer control this dream BECAUSE THIS IS A DREAM?" yelled the teapot king to the petrified assistant teapot.

"er, well you see, whatever you conjure up, they can get rid of because it is a dream." She explained.

"Grrrr…."

**89756239537259253492492594275932957235794357423579435794395743579234**

Joey was eating.

Mai was eating.

Tristan was eating.

And then, EVERY-ONE ELSE WAS EATING!

**755712714257142574295742957142572145742795957249574219572575794795497**

**A/n: at last this is the end. They all woke up and still thought that it was a dream. Though every-one thought that it was just a coincidence that they all had the same dream.**

**Me: well! Another story done!**

**Yami: YAY!**

**Me: WHAT DON'T YOU LIKE MY STORIES?**

**R/R! and then you can all cry coz this story ends right…**

**HERE!**


End file.
